The Pecker and The Paint Brush
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Sasori finds Deidara alone in the art room and has some fun at Dei's expense. Rated M Porn without a plot part of my new APF R&R. Remeber to Review, please.


_Name: The Pecker and The Paint Brush_

_Rated: M_

_Warnings: Sex, spanking, slight rape?, and slight Sadist Sasori_

_Disclaimer: I can only wish, but I do not own any characters referenced and used throughout this story._

_Enjoy _

_Theme: Deidara stayed after school one late night working on his new work of art for a art contest but the senior of the College who was also in the art show had another thought._

Graceful hands dragged the paint coated brush across the canvass. Swiftly and without noise for hours the hands worked, splashed in a rainbow, only tiny portions of skin were seen past the paint and with calculated and perfected movemeant the name 'Dei' was drawn in the right corner of the work. The artist stepped back and smirked a toothy grin. He brought his messy hands together and using the thumb and pointer finger on each hand he created a box around his work, a habit he formed not long ago just to ensure he was only concentrated on his work and not distracted by the empty school art room. He took it in, proud of himself.

"Now thats art. yeah, I can't wait to put this in the College art show."

He moved his hands from his face but he grimaced and wish he didn't. The spot he seated himself to work at was in disarray, paint was everywhere, it would take an army to clean this up! He thought that maybe he could get away with leaving but if he did get caught the headmaster of the art institute he was enrolled at would stab him in the eye with his own paint brush. With a heavy sigh he picked up the paint covered brushes and brought them to the sink in the back corner of the room and dumped them into it. He turned the hot water handle as far as it would go and the cold water only slightly and waited for the water to steam before he washed the brushes. He hummed loudly, one of his favorite childhood songs, and began the annoying task of using his fingers to clean the paint bristles. As he was finishing he heard the door open and light almost cautious footsteps enter the room. When the foot steps stopped the blondie couldn't help but look at his unwelcomed guest who was giving his art a look over, his eyes narrowing the tiniest bit.

"Hello, yeah, I see your looking at my painting, it's good huh? The concept was freedom of speech, that's why the beak on the caged bird is broken." Deidara said placing his brushes on the counter to dry and walking over to the red head who had walked in.

"Art huh?" The Red head snorted, turning to look at Deidara. " Someone said that a freshmen might beat me in the College art show, Your Deidara right? They said I would find you here, I seriously thought this year might be a challenge,but your work is flawed, it's imperfect and the birds anatomy is wrong. A dove's breast would be more defined and pronounced, yours looks starved and deformed."

The Red Head watched as the blonde's expression turned from shock to anger. A red tint grew on Deidara's cheeks as tears stung his eyes. How dare he say that about his work! It wasn't meant to look perfect, the flaws make it human, more relateable, This punk decided to waltz in here and insult his work then he had another thing coming.

" You have no idea what art is! Your just some stuck up prick who thinks he can come in here and insult me, well you're wrong." Deidara nearly screamed, and before he could stop himself he slapped the bewildered red head across the face, he knew it had to hurt too, because even his hand stung.

Before Deidara could even realize what he had done, he was pushed against the wall, a hand holding both his wrists above his head and two bored brown eyes looked into his only shown baby blue eye.

"Listen brat, No one hits me, I'm Sasori, you've defiantly heard of me so let me tell you Deidara, why don't you just leave this school, art isn't your thing if that shit on the paper over there is what you spend your time doing." He spoke like venom, and Deidara's eyes watered, but his defiance and strong willed attitude caused him to further upset his situation when he kneed Sasori in the crotch.

His hands were free while Sasori was taken off guard by the sudden attack and retracted his hands to rub the now sore area between his legs " You little brat, you need to be taught a lesson." Sasori said as he looked at the table next to him, quickly he picked up a roll of duct tape that was so conveniently placed there by the writer of this fanfic and ran after the blonde, tackling him to the ground. Deidara gasped as he fell on his stomach the weight of someone pressing against his back roughly and grabbing his hands caused him to struggle rubbing against the man above him, he heard a hiss and felt the sticky side of tape being wrapped around his wrists, behind his back.

" Let me go, yeah, right now or I'll scream!" He threated, but when the sticky tape found it's way over his lips he could only let out muffled pleas.

Sasori stood up and admired his handy work, the thrashing but contained Blondie glared at him as he pulled his wrists apart, without any luck.

"Now to teach you to respect your new Danna." Sasori said as he picked the blonde up and leaned him over a desk, so his ass was in the air and his stomach was flat across the desk.

"The more you struggle the more this will hurt." Sasori mocked as he brought his hands to the blonde' pants and pulled them down so only his lightly tanned ass was showing. Deidara struggled and begged loudly through the gag as he started to cry. _Oh God, I'm going to be raped _Deidara thought as he closed his eyes and sobbed quietly. When he didn't hear anything else, he looked behind as far as he could and saw a pale hand aim for his tan cheeks, delivering a stinging slap. Deidara cried out as more and more painful slaps were delivered to his small ass. When they stopped he looked back and saw Sasori staring at his red, sore ass and blushed, he was humiliated, Sasori had defiantly won this war.

"Will you behave now?" Sasori asked as he grabbed the tape off the blonde's mouth, he let out a small chocked out whimper. " Yeah, Danna." He said through a sob as he leaned his head down against the desk, the air felt like ice against his stinging ass cheek.

"Good, now get ready for your reward, brat." Sasori said as he turned Deidara around and placed him down on the desk, his ass was slightly off and his legs dangled off the edge, his arms still behind his back and useless. With a swift movemeant he removed the blondes pants and under garments completely, staring at the naked body in front of him.

Deidara's blushed deepened as he brought his legs up on the table and closed them shut.

"Please, yeah if you need money, I can give you it, what are you doing this for, I can leave this school if you want and you'll never see me again, just please."

"Quite! I will tape your mouth again, you're not to let out a whimper or so help you" Sasori warned as he pried the blondes legs apart looked at him. He smirked as he let his hand massage the limp cock of the blondes until it became hard in his hand. " Not much of a dick you have, but I've seen smaller." Sasori darkly chuckled as the cock in his had twitched and precum leaked from the slit. Deidara was whimpering and moaning as he felt Sasori's light touch tease him, dammit he was enjoying this,_ it's not rape if your willing _he reminded himself but the way Sasori was rubbing the shaft of his cock made him go crazy with need.

"You get turned on so easy too." Sasori said as he brought his lips closer to the dripping dick in front of him and ran his tongue over the shaft of it to the dripping head, his tongue dipping into the silky slit sucking up the precum. Deidara panted as he bucked forward, trying to get Sasori to take him into his mouth, _dammit_, he couldn't take this pleasurable torture, he needed to full this ache now but Sasori was taking things slow and would only take the head of Deidara's cock and suckle on it for a few seconds before running his tongue of the shaft.

Suddenly Deidara felt two hands spread his ass apart and heard Sasori chuckle. " It's so pink and small, your defiantly a virgin, and it's twitching too, how cute." Deidara's blushed darkened as he tried to press his legs together again, but Sasori was having non of it and pushed the blondies legs apart again, before dipping his head between the blonde cheeks, running his tongue over the sensitive pink anus. Deidara came as Sasori's skilled tongue poked his insides, the slippery tongue of his pushing against his anus, causing Deidara to see white. Cum rained down on Sasori and he scowled, now his hair was covered with the brat, not that he minded, but he did have to somehow get home now without anyone noticing.

Sasori Continued probing Deidara until he became hard again, and stood up. He quickly pushed his pants down, so they pooled at his ankles and wasted no time in entering the panting, tight body below him. From his earlier actions, he slid in thanks to the saliva covered anus, but the blonde beneath him still whimpered and tightened around him.

"Danna! Yeah it hurts!"

"Give it a minute." Sasori hissed as he gently thrusted his large cock in and out of the blondes tight hole. Once he felt the blonde push back and moan beneath him did his speed increased, his dick slid in and out of Deidaras ass quickly and the sound of skin slapping against skin only added to the music of moans the blonde was making.

"Danna, your cock feels so good! Oh God yeah, faster,yeah!" Deidara moaned as the dick inside of him brushed past his prostate.

"It does doesn't it? You must be a pretty little whore to like this. Do you like when Danna puts his cock into you? Or when he hit's your g-spot so you can have the best fucking orgasm of your life? Beg me to fuck you brat." Sasori said, his hands gripping the blondes hips, leaving bruises in their wake as he pushed his cock into the blonde.

"Yeah! Danna please harder fuck me harder." Deidara begged and moaned as he felt Sasori pick up speed, his cock abusing his anus and the blonde cried out and came suddenly on himself and Sasori,who was thrusting his cock into the pulsating heat around him and after a few more thrusts he felt himself fill the blondes ass with his cum, which leaked out his hole and onto the floor.

"Yeah, Oh my..." Deidara panted as he leaned up as far as he could to see Sasori pulling up his pants.

"Danna?" Deidara whimpered as he tugged his stilled taped up hands.

"...The janitor will be here soon, see you tomorrow brat." Sasori laughed as he left the poor bewildered Deidara alone in the dark class room, the poor janitor nearly had a heart attack when he found the crying blonde, who left the art school later that week, for each night after the art room incident he was also found tied to the gym room lockers by rope, locked in a supplies room naked, gaged with a chalk board eraser and tied to a desk, and finally roped down naked in the principles chair, which caused him to be expelled.

Sasori didn't care much though, he moved onto his next target...the readers who don't review.

_R&R_

_I started this after my Edible arrangements a new Akastuki Porno Fiction Or APF :3 Anyway I will write pointless smut of each pairing I can think of in the Akastuki._

_Kisame/Itachi Pein/Itachi Pein/Konan Itachi/Konan Kisame/Konan Kakuzu/Hidan(my fav) Diedara/Tobi Zetsu/Tobi Zetsu/Deidara Sasori/Tobi/Deidara Kakuzu/Kisama(Weird but I said all of them, so any paring even weird ones count!) _

_AND MORE! My next story will be Kakuzu/Hidan then ? You tell me who you want to see who sex ;o_


End file.
